1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stove top protective covers and more particularly pertains to a new stove top protective cover for protecting a stove top from stains and spills when cooking on the stove top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stove top protective covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, stove top protective covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,606 by Kalkowski; U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,123 by Clark; U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,797 by Hurner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,945 by Somerton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,781 by Calvillo; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,800 by Doty et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stove top protective cover. The inventive device includes a flexible panel with a plurality of spaced apart sets of concentric separation lines. The panel is separable along each of the separation lines to form corresponding holes through the panel.
In these respects, the stove top protective cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a stove top from stains and spills when cooking on the stove top.